


Truth or Dare

by IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt/pseuds/IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell invites Sansa Stark over to her house for a little sleepover. But Margaery has more devious things planned than a simple game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Sansa Stark has been invited to a sleepover at Margaery’s house.   
Margaery Tyrell is the newest girl at King’s Landing and she had already become the most popular girl at school. Sansa used to own that title, but then her boyfriend, Joffrey, dumped her and she suddenly became a social pariah. It wasn’t even a quiet little breakup. It was like middle of school, in front of everybody she knew, and he completely humiliated her. And who did the little prick end up going out with? Margaery Tyrell.   
Margaery invited Sansa over as what she considered a conciliatory gesture. She told Sansa that she didn’t want to be enemies with her. That she wanted them to be friends. Sansa begrudgingly accepted the invitation, but also concerned that this was going to end up like Carrie and that Margaery and her cousins would douse her in pig’s blood.   
The Tyrell house wasn’t the biggest in King’s Landing, or the oldest, but it was the prettiest by far. King’s Landing is an old town with lots of history and over-crowded with historical buildings and low-income housing. The Tyrell’s house was built in a newer district, was made of white stone, and even in the death-throes of summer, the roses still bloomed.   
Sansa wasn’t nervous, she was terrified. She cautiously approached the front door, painted a tasteful shade of green. She rang the bell and heard it echo throughout the large house. From inside she could hear someone running for the door. The door opened to reveal Margaery, dressed down from her usual barely-there skirts and skintight blouses, into a baggy v-neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts.   
Sansa felt overdressed in a knee-length skirt and a blouse, something that her parent’s insisted that she wear. Maybe they wanted her to look respectable in front of Margaery’s parents, but from the looks of things, they weren’t home.   
Margaery smiled widely at Sansa. “Come on in, We’ve been waiting for you to come by.” Margaery led Sansa through a foyer with stairs climbing all the way up the three-story house, into a living room where there was a gaggle of girls lounging on the furniture. Most of them Sansa recognized from school as Margaery’s entourage, mainly her cousins.   
One of them, Elinor she thinks, stands to greet Sansa. “So happy to meet you, Margaery can’t stop talking about you!” She giggles.   
“Oh, shush Elinor!” Margaery chastises. “Let’s make her feel welcome.”   
Sansa felt intimidated being surrounded by so many girls. At home she only had her mother and her sister, Arya, to talk to. Her mother was a bit of a stick in the mud, and Arya would rather fight with sticks than talk about clothes and makeup.   
“Are your parent’s home?” Sansa asks Margaery.   
She shakes her head. “No, they decided to leave us to our own devices for the weekend. So it’s just us!” She preens happily.   
Soon enough, they all get settled down with a movie and some popcorn and drinks. Sansa ends up sitting between Elinor and Margaery. Elinor keeps trying to talk to Sansa, but Sansa can’t pay attention to anything she says. Margaery is pressed against her right arm showing a lot of cleavage in her v-neck.   
Sansa never thought she liked girls. She was convinced that she would end up marrying Joffrey, right up until he dumped her. But the sight of Margaery in that top, was severely testing Sansa limits. She wondered how they would feel in her hands. Whether they would be small and perky like her own. Or would they be ample and round.   
She was just imagining how soft they would be in her hands, when the movie finally ended and Margaery went to pop the DVD out. Sansa let out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.   
All the girls got up and headed upstairs. Sansa stopped one of them, Megga, and asked where they’re going. “We’re going upstairs. We’re playing a game of Truth or Dare.” Megga smiles mischievously.   
Sansa’s heartbeat quickens. She joins the girls in what she thinks is Margaery’s bedroom. It’s decorated in gold and green, and on the bedside table she spots a picture of Margaery and Joffrey. She resists the urge to break it. They form a loose circle on the floor by the bed. There is only one person between Sansa and Margaery, but she swears she can feel the distance.   
“I’ll go first.” Margaery declares. She scans the circle. “Alla, truth or dare?” She asks the girl.   
Alla doesn’t hesitate before she chooses truth. All the girls in the circle groan at her choice. Margaery thinks for a second. “Okay Alla, are you a virgin?”   
Sansa was shocked by the question. Alla was only fourteen or fifteen. Surely they didn’t expect to not be a virgin. Sansa wasn’t exactly a prude, but she couldn’t imagine ever be so blunt about the subject of sex. She pretty sure the reason Joffrey dumped her was because she wouldn’t put out.   
Alla blushed before answering quietly, “Yes.”   
Margaery smiled, clearly she already knew the answer. “Okay, now you get to ask somebody.”   
This went back and forth several times. Some answered truth, some answered dare. All of them were in some form sexual. For instance, Elinor proved her lack of a gag reflex with a pickle. Finally it was Sansa’s turn.   
“Okay Sansa, truth or dare?” Elinor asked her, looking expectant. All the girls were. Sansa knew what was going on. They were testing her, they wanted to see if she was a prude like Alla. Sansa was determined not to fall prey to their games, she’d show them.   
She saw surprise on everyone’s face, “Dare.”   
Elinor smiled mischievously, this is what she wanted Sansa to do. Sansa was suddenly filled with regret and fear. “Sansa, I dare you to kiss,” Elinor paused, “Margaery.”   
There was a second where Sansa was sure she almost passed out. She couldn’t do this! She couldn’t! She would rather deep-throat a pickle, she would rather get back together with Joffrey. She knew that if she kissed Margaery, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She had to steady her breathing, to appear calm.   
Margaery though, seemed to be taking this all in stride. She stood up and walked over to where Sansa was sitting. She didn’t know whether Margaery always seemed so, feline, or that it was just from the lack of blood flowing to her head. Margaery sat right in front of her, their knees barely touching, but sending waves of heat through Sansa’s body.   
“Ready?” She asked Sansa, her voice sounding husky.   
Sansa didn’t trust herself to speak, only nodding in affirmation. Margaery leaned in close, their lips barely brushed each other. This small touch sent heat straight to her core. Sansa leaned in closer, without even thinking about it. She just needed more. She needed to feel Margaery’s sweet, soft, plump lips against her own.  
None of Joffrey’s fumbling attempts at kissing ever made Sansa feel half as good as Margaery made her feel. Sensing Sansa’s eagerness, Margaery deepened the kiss, adding tongue. Sansa nearly swooned. Margaery took Sansa’s bottom lips between her teeth, just barely nipping on it. It was enough to make Sansa moan out loud. Just as Sansa was really getting into it, Margaery pulled away. Sansa nearly whimpered.   
She looked around at the faces of Margaery’s cousins. They looked equal parts shocked and impressed. Sansa was thinking that they were sure that she wouldn’t have the guts to do it. She felt a small sense of satisfaction, having beat their silly little game.   
Alla discretely checked the time. “Well, I think it’s time we went to bed.”   
The other girls pouted. “But we were gonna play board games. I brought Monopoly and Twister.” Elinor complained.   
Monopoly Sansa could handle, but if she was forced to play Twister with Margaery, she was certain nothing could stop her from fucking her senseless.   
She was forced to suffer through two games of Monopoly and lost both times, but she was spared the torture of playing Twister. Sansa swore that she could feel Margaery’s eyes on her all throughout the game, and she wasn’t innocent of staring either.   
Eventually, the girls fell asleep one by one. Most of them were set up in one of the guest bedrooms. Sansa was making herself sleep in a room away from Margaery for fear of what might happen if she didn’t. She didn’t ever get to make that choice though.   
She just returned from the bathroom, brushing her teeth and changing into her night clothes, when she ran into Margaery. She was waiting outside the bathroom. Margaery looked Sansa up and down like she wanted to devour her. Sansa felt a small shudder in her spine.   
Margaery sashayed over to Sansa, pressing her against the wall, and bringing herself much too close for comfort. She played with the hem of the t-shirt Sansa was wearing, occasionally brushing the skin underneath and making Sansa squirm.   
“You must think me so naughty. Teasing you all night like I did.” Margaery crooned in Sansa’s ear. “But I assure you, I intend to make good on all my promises.” She nipped Sansa’s ear lobe, sending shudders through the girl’s body.   
With all the blood flowing to her center, Sansa could hardly think straight, but she forced herself. “What about Joffrey?” She panted.   
“What about him? He means nothing to me.” Margaery continued to nip and suck on Sansa’s suddenly sensitive ear.   
“Why are you dating him then?”   
Margaery moved down Sansa’s neck, planting kisses and small bites. “Maybe I wanted to see what you’d do.”   
Sansa didn’t know where the courage to do so came from, but Sansa flipped their positions and pinned Margaery against the wall. “Perhaps, I would do something like this.” She plunged her tongue into Margaery’s mouth, making her moan out loud. She tasted like springtime and roses and Sansa never wanted to stop tasting her.   
Margaery suddenly broke the kiss and took a stunned Sansa by the hand, leading her past her sleeping cousins. She led her into one of the many bedrooms. This one seemed mostly abandoned with no personal affects littered around the room. Sansa supposed it was another guest bedroom. Margaery drew her over to the bed and laid Sansa down.   
Now that Sansa had enough oxygen and time to think, she started to panic. Was Margaery going to fuck her here with her cousins down the hall?   
Margaery seemed to sense her discomfort. “Shhh, it’s going to be alright. I’ll take care of you.” She promised Sansa, her voice husky with arousal. She resumed peppering Sansa with kisses up and down her neck, drifting lower and lower nearly brushing the top swell of her breasts.   
She reached up under Sansa’s shirt and palmed one of her breasts. She lightly fondled it before taking the hardened nipple between her fingers and pinching it. Barely twisting the hard point, Margaery cooed with delight, “This,” She said brushing her lips over Sansa’s breast, “Is for teasing me all night. Wearing that skirt.” Every touch of her nipple sent heat straight to Sansa’s core. She had never felt something so good.   
Margaery’s other hand drifted down Sansa’s hips, grabbing a handful of Sansa’s pert ass. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of Sansa’s shorts pulling them down to her ankles. Margaery’s hand flitted over Sansa’s panties, already dripping with her wetness. She gently stroked Sansa’s core, and she thought she would explode right on the spot.   
“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Margaery whispered breathily into Sansa’s ear.   
Between stifling a moan, Sansa managed to choke out a “What?”   
“I’m going to fuck you senseless. Until you forget about Joffrey, until you can’t even remember your own name. Do you want me to fuck you?” Margaery accented her request with a delicate kiss to Sansa’s swollen lips.   
Nothing else in the world existed except for Margaery and what her amazing fingers were doing to her. “Yes, please.” Sansa would combust if she didn’t get any relief.   
This seemed to be all the encouragement Margaery needed. She released Sansa’s breast and slunk down the length of her body until her mouth was hovering directly over her overheated center.   
She pulled down Sansa’s underwear, exposing the soft, downy, curls there. The same shade of auburn as the hair on her head. Slipping her fingers between her slick lips, Margaery exposed Sansa’s center. “What a pretty pink cunt you have.” She cooed. “I bet it tastes even better.” She gave Sansa a mischievous grin.   
She licked a thick stripe up Sansa’s center. She arched up off the bed, feeling too sensitive, it felt too good. She didn’t want Margaery to stop. Margaery licked and sucked, drawing the most delicious sounds out of Sansa.  
Sansa finally found the courage to open her eyes and the sight of Margaery’s thick, brown, curly hair wedged between her legs, almost made Sansa cum on the spot.   
Margaery took her sweet time working Sansa into a frenzy, drawing out sweet sounds from between the red-headed girl’s lips. Once she shushed Sansa, reminding her that her cousins were in the next room, but Sansa didn’t care. She just wanted Margaery to brush that sweet, aching spot just above her cunt. It throbbed with neglect.   
She seemed to sense the girl’s discomfort. “Do you want me to make you cum?” Margaery asked sweetly, as though oblivious to the obscenities coming out of her mouth.   
Sansa frantically nodded her head. Yes she wanted to cum!   
Margaery took Sansa’s throbbing clit in her mouth and within seconds, Sansa was sent over the edge. Her orgasm racked her body in wave after wave of pleasure. A pressure she didn’t know was building was finally released. She never knew anything could feel this good. Sansa collapsed in a boneless heap in Margaery’s bed, content.   
Margaery curled up next to her, purring like a cat. “Wait until you see what else I have in mind for you.” She whispered.   
Sansa shivered in anticipation.


End file.
